Pleading in Time
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: One-shot. During ROTS As Anakin prepares to stop Windu from killing Palpatine, the Force sends a 15year old Luke to the past to stop Anakin from becoming Vader. Events during ANH moved to when Luke is 15. Please R


**Pleading in Time**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to very sad music.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything in that universe.

A/N One-shot. During ROTS As Anakin prepares to stop Windu from killing Palpatine, the Force sends a 15year old Luke to the past to stop Anakin from becoming Vader. Events during ANH moved to when Luke is 15. Please R&R. If you like this story, check out two of my others, A Throb of Pain, and Declaration of A son, they are all quite similar.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin Skywalker watched as the only hope for his wife's survival neared death.

His thoughts were a jumble inside his head. What should he do? Palpatine was a Sith Lord, he should be destroyed; he was evil.

At the same time, without him Padme would die.

In a blink of an eye Anakin raised his lightsaber, and prepared to disarm Mace Windu-

Then everything stopped. All sound vanished, and the silence was more disturbing than anything Anakin had ever felt before.

Infact, it was like _time _had stopped, Master Windu and Palpatine were frozen in their epic battle, and speeders were still suspended in mid-air.

After the initial shock of what happened wore off, Anakin raised his lightsaber once more...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice from behind him.

Anakin spun around, brandishing his lightsaber.

"Whoa, put that down before you hurt somebody!"

Anakin didn't move," That's the idea."

Suddenly, Anakin dropped his lightsaber, and the teen boy in front of him barely managed to dodge it.

Anakin was in shock. The teen in front of him looked like him!

He was obviously several years younger, and shorter than Anakin but their was an almost disturbing resemblance.

The teen had sandy, blonde hair that had a shaggy appearance, and his eys were the same startling ice blue of Anakin's own.

"Who-who are you?" Anakin asked, trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

The boy smirked," You mean the all powerful Chosen One dosen't know who _I _am?"

Anakin scowled," I asked you a question, I want an answer!"

The boy matched Anakin's scowl with one of his own," Seeing as you have ruined my life...I'm not inclined to answer your question."

There was an array of emotions coming off the teen, and honestly they were giving Anakin a headache. He'd never known anyone as strong in the Force as the teen in front of him...except himself.

"Just tell me who you are!" He demanded.

The boy grinned," No, I think I'll let you suffer a little longer."

Anakin sighed," Why are you so stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the teen replied.

In a quick movement Anakin had his lightsaber at the Force-sensitive's throat.

" Fine," the boy snapped," If you _must _know, my name's Luke Skywalker." Anakin shut off his lightsaber, he felt excited, and like he had been punched in the stomach at the same time.

Anakin was just wondering how such a thing was possible...Luke was his son, he could feel it, but his son wasn't even born yet.

"Yes, I am your son, and I'm from the future," Luke answered the unspoken question.

Anakin was momentarily surprised until he remembered that Luke was Force-sensitive.

"Why are you here?" He asked finally.

"Well," Luke began pacing," I was told by Ben Kenobi the entire story of my father-you. Then it was as though time stopped, and here I was. I was only guessing that you were my father, but I'm good at guessing," Luke shrugged," According to what Ben was telling me the Force has sent me here to stop you from making the worst choice in your entire life."

"What do you mean?" Anakin frowned," This is the only way to save your mother's life...and yours."

Luke glared at Anakin, icily," No, it's not! If you cut off Mr. baldy's arm," Luke pointed to Windu and Anakin resisted the urge to laugh at the nickname," then you cause a chain of unfortuante events. My mother is killed because you break her heart! She dies, they send me off to Tatooine, and you lose to Ben on Mustafar and become a mechanical looking thing that works as Palpatine's slave! Do you really want that?"

Anakin winced at how hurt Luke sounded," No, of course not."

There was a long pause, then Anakin asked," How is your life on Tatooine?"

Luke said nothing at first, and Anakin felt a deep wave of sadness in the Force," I lived with my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. Uncle Owen and I always fought-he said I was too much like you, but we loved each other anyway. Then-"

Luke cleared his throat," Then stormtroopers, from the Empire you created, came to the farm a couple of months ago, and murdered them. They were burned alive."

Luke's shoulder's slumped," Listen," he said, his voice breaking," Just please don't do it! Kill Palpatine he's an evil monster!"

Anakin placed a hand on his son's shoulder," I will, son."

Luke grinned, Anakin grinned in the exact same way.

Then Luke stepped back, and Anakin raised his lightsaber for the third time, this time it was aimed at Palpatine...

Like a time bomb had gone off, all of the noise resumed, and Windu and Palpatine were once again moving...Anakin slung his lightsaber...

Darth Sidious was dead.

A/N Please review!


End file.
